Breaking away from the illusion (On Hiatus)
by chachingmel123
Summary: A spin on the world of Haikyuu. What if everything you know was nothing more than an illusion? An illusion created for and by none other than Hinata Shoyo? What if one day the illusion came crashing down, revealing his whole life was nothing more than a simple illusion?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A spin on the world of Haikyuu. What if everything you know was nothing more than an illusion? An illusion created for and by none other than Hinata. What if one day the illusion came crashing down, revealing his whole life was nothing of what he thought it was.

Feature dark! Hinata, mention of Psychological issues and suppressed memories. Also Fake character death!

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Happy, go lucky, Hinata Shoyo, know there was something wrong with him.

It had been a week since Karasuno High school big defeat against Aobajōsai High which had left the team depressed but determined.

Hinata himself, practically eat and breathed Volley ball.

So than why was he seeing two faces everywhere he turned?

Every time he talked or interacted with someone.

A second head appeared.

The second head never showed anything good.

Some heads looked at him with some sort of pity, another group of heads started taunting him, he counted six different groups of heads.

The worst were the heads that sneered at him and called him abusive names.

Those heads appeared beside most of the team.

How could he concentrate, when he kept on seeing those heads that would taunt him and laugh at him at every turn.

He wasn't even safe in his own house.

Both his mother and little sister had another head of some kind.

His sweet and adorable sister who also asked to sleep next to him at night, had a second head that glared at him calling him a 'stupid Nii-san' and his mother had a second head that seemed to think he was a waste of space.

As the day's flow by, those heads got worse, they started moving closer to each person and replacing the original heads on people necks.

As the day's flow by, he couldn't but felt faint and his head hurt, his mother called a doctor and called the school when she saw he was burning up at the sight of his pale skin.

And hours after she left for work.

There is a loud snap.

The world around him came crashed down around him and suddenly his head was flooded with new images, he didn't even know he had.

His sweet hard working mother was replaced by a woman who blamed him for the death of her husband and in turn was abusive both fiscally and mentally towards him.

She never loved him.

His little sister, Natsu had followed her mother example and treated him just as badly because she thought it was okay.

He never went to elementary school and only began to go because someone had looked and found that his mother had a son.

He didn't admire the 'Big giant' because he had met the player in person and the player had been down right horrible towards him, saying his dream was only for fools and he was one in a thousand.

Middle school wasn't much better.

He had only been a captain in name alone, the reality was that he was the team errand boy and he had been blamed when the team failed spectacularly and as a consequence he had been made to suffer until the end of his middle school years.

High school was shockingly bad.

Kageyama had struck his fist at him more than he could count and he had been the team errand boy, it was so easily to bully him because of his short stature due to a lack of proper food and he never developed the will to stand up for himself.

The school believed his mother rants about him and he didn't dare to say anything or face her wrath at home.

And that's why his new memories didn't make sense.

He was a happy child, sure he was short for his age but he had a great family, a friend who was a little on the grumpy side, he played in most volley ball games he was in and eventually befriended everyone he met.

So where did these images coming from?

The next wave of memories, had him in tears.

It was a scene of Kageyama pushing him down the stairs and on the way down, he had hit his head.

Kageyama had immediately panicked and ran leaving him bleeding heavily on the floor.

He would have died if someone hadn't stumbled across him and called the ambulance.

The next image was of him waking up in the hospital with a completely different set of memories, it was like he was a completely different person.

He was convinced that he had a happy life, his team mates were kind to him, his mother wasn't abusive and that he had the most adorable little sister in the world.

The doctor had told everyone that he had suffered a blow to the head, making him unconsciously suppressed any unhappy memories from his life.

Everyone was advised to play along with his fantasy because, reality would no doubt break him.

For the past three months he had been living a life that was nothing but an illusion, an illusion that he had created and everyone had played along to.

The doctor was right.

Reality did break him.

Hinata didn't think he could ever look anyone in the eyes, the same way again, not without having a flashback of abuse under their grasp.

His happy go lucky personality was merely the result of him unconsciously rejecting those memories.

It was had been his shield from the harsh reality of his life.

He found it so tempting to play dumb, act like he hadn't gotten his true memories back and carry on living under the illusion, after all it was a lot better than reality.

But that would mean killing of the real Hinata, the one who only know suffering and had been pushed aside why too many times.

Illusion Hinata had no true soul, always happy and laughing, forcing everyone around him to act out a lie so that he didn't have a mental breakdown.

It was like the face he had shown to world suddenly felt like a mask and it crumbling right in front of his eyes.

In the mirror in front of him, it was like looking at an entirely different person.

His eyes that usually so bright and full of life had become dim and so what cold.

There was no upward of the lip or bombastic personality present but just a guy who sat upright in a bed, you would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the brief rise in his chest.

He wondered, why him?

What God had he offended in his past life, to make him have such a life?

Misfortune fell upon him whenever he went because he was Hinata Shoyo.

He realised as long as he was Hinata, he would never find true happiness.

To find true happiness.

Hinata Shoyo needed to die.

So without even thinking, he grabbed as many hooded clothes he had, pick up clothes he would not usually wear.

He searched the house and took any money he could find lying around and placed it in one of his old looking backpacks.

It was a very commonly used backpack and he bet, with his height, people would easily mistake him as a middle school student.

He placed a baseball cap on his head and wore his old run down trainers, leaving behind his beloved sneakers and Volleyball uniform.

Once he was all packed, he placed gloves onto his hands and got out a large jug of cooking oil and started sprinkling it everywhere around the house, making sure everything was soaked with it and left through the back door to avoid the street camera, with a box of matches, once he was a good distance away.

He struck the match and throw it on the floor directly into the trail of oil.

He didn't even look back as he ran from the house that had held nothing but pain and misery.

The House went up in a sea of hot flames.

From that day forth.

Hinata Shoyo was declared dead.

And scene!

I know this was dark. I just want to see if I could try my hand on a dark Hinata One-shot where nothing is as it seems. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Haikyuu!.

Enjoy!

Natsu Hinata frowned.

Another day of pretending like to actually liked her big brother, sometimes she just wished that he would have a mental breakdown or die just to be out of her hair.

She hated playing the adorable little sister act she was forced to do and hated having to going along with his fantasy.

No, Natsu wasn't a bad child, in fact anyone who know her, would say she was a rainbow of sunshine, it's just that all she had ever known was, hate towards her big brother from her mother, nobody ever showed her, it was wrong to treat her brother the way her mother did and her mother's praises was certainly not helping things one bit..

Nobody had ever told her it wasn't right to hold hatred and resent to her big brother for no apparent reason and just thought that was how the world works.

The tall and strong rule the world while the weak hide behind the strong.

To her, her brother was small and a loser who let other's walk all over him so easily that it was pathetic, he never once stood up for himself and did anything for acceptance even if it was the wrong kind of acceptance, if Natsu had taken time to look through her unjust hatred to see her real brother, she would have seen the pain and hurt in those eyes and for a time, after the accident, she forgot his eyes didn't always hold that sparkle of happiness or that his smile didn't always used to be that bright.

She resented her brother for forcing her into a role that made her completely uncomfortable and he was way too clingy for her liking.

Sometimes she wished that her brother would just disappear so that she didn't have to live a lie and her and mommy could be happy forever.

She had no idea that god was listening to her.

"Bye, Natsu" one of her friends said, as she broke off from her group of friends.

"Bye" She said, smiling brightly and waving back, she walked down the street alone since her house was really close bye so it was safe for her to walk down plus she was walking in broad daylight so kidnappers were less likely to be active in the middle of the afternoon where there were witness and as she got closer, she couldn't help but smell something funny in the air.

Lots of people seemed to be gathering around one place.

 _Maybe someone was having a bonfire or barbeque?_ She thought and as she got finally got closer to her house.

She saw the flames.

Her house was on fire.

Wait wasn't her Nii-san at home!?

Ch 2: Finding a new life

The whole Neighbourhood seemed to have gathered as everyone watched in horror as the Hinata family home went up in flames and by the time the Fire Fighters arrived, only a few foundation of what was left of the house was left standing and the Fire had begun to cool down.

"NII-SAN!" Natsu yelled, she couldn't help it, she was worried about her loser of a big brother and hoped that he was alive, she rushed to her house only to be stopped by an arm.

"It's still too dangerous for you to get close, little miss" A man said, who looked like he was in his early thirties in a Fire Fighters uniform.

"BUT MY BIG BROTHER, IN THERE!" She said, shocking the man, who just found out that there was a person in the house when it caught on fire.

The man than turned slowly to the ash that used to be a regular sized house and know that the little girl's Big brother was most likely dead and his body turned into nothing but ashes by the flames themselves.

Forget find the boy.

There won't even be a body to bury.

And while the man was distracted, Natsu made a mad dash for the house, hoping to find her big brother alive and under a pile of wood, she refused to think that the very place she was walking on was her big brother remains.

Those around the house, looked at the scene of the little girl trying to find her brother sadly, they know nobody could survive such a burning and they all remembered that Hinata was a very helpful young man that always helped around the neighbourhood even though he always looked so skinny and looked like he needed a stick so that the wind didn't blow him over.

They all just hoped, that the boy had been asleep or unconscious when the house caught on fire so that he didn't suffer before he died.

"NII-SAN!" Natsu yelled, "NII-SAN!" she yelled again, tears falling down her cheeks as her brother voice didn't call back to her like always and just like, every insult, every glare that she had ever thrown at her brother, telling him to his face that she wished he was dead or just disappear came crashing down as she realised that God had granted her wish, that she had thought she meant at the time.

A familiar red car pulled up to what was left of the normal sized house revealing a woman with swirly orange hair in a side pony tail, this was woman was Miya Hinata, Natsu and Shoyo mother, she had been shocked to get a call from one of her neighbours at work telling her that her house was apparently on fire, so she rushed over as soon as she could.

Faintly she also remember that Shoyo had been asleep with a high fever when she left and wondered if the boy had burned the house down when she was gone, if so than screw what the doctor said about causing mental trauma to him, first he kills her husband, then he burns down her house.

If the boy wasn't dead, than he would wish he were dead when she was done with him.

Now seeing the actual damage to her own house with her very eyes, she seethed inwardly, suddenly glad that she had house insurance.

Her one hope was that the foolish boy had burned along with the house.

"Mommy" Natsu sobbed, running up to her mother.

Miya embraced the only child she thought of, as hers wondering why her little angel was crying.

"Are you the owner of this house?" One policeman asked, going up to the woman.

"Yes" Miya answered.

"Is Hinata Shoyo your son?" The man asked.

"Yes, he is" Miya said, hating to say it out loud and just managed to keep the hate out of her voice.

"Are you aware that your son was in the house while you were at work?" The man said, thinking the news he was going to be deliver was going to be heart-breaking for such a woman who had to raise to kids by herself.

"Yes" Miya said, before explaining. "This morning, my son was suddenly down with a fever and I called in to inform, his friends and classmates that he won't be attending school today. Why?" she asked, not daring to hope.

The man took a deep breath and looked her in the eye and said.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Hinata, your son is dead. He was consumed by the flames"

And it took every ounce of her willpower not to break out into dance right there and start singing.

The boy was finally dead!

She had been trying to kill him for years and it turns out, she didn't even need to poison him after all and he would do it himself, someone up there must really be looking out for her.

But she showed none of her joy and put on the act of a sobbing mother who just lost her child and nobody was none the wiser.

Within days, Hinata death would be known to all and only a few really grieved for the passing of an orange haired short boy.

# With Hinata a couple of days later#

Hinata sat under a bridge, protected by the shade the Bridge provided, the large shadow made it almost impossible to spot him, beside him was bag full of snacks, in his right hand was hair dye for red and black and under the cover of the night, he went to river and dyed his hair black with red streaks.

He had learned how to handle his hair, because he was usually the one to do his own sister's hair in the morning before she left for pre-school and since he didn't have a blow dryer, he had to wait for the dye to set in the old fashion way.

Having bright natural orange hair, used to fill him with such pride since it was a sign that he was truly part of the family but now he saw it as a connection to the old him, the one who took the abuse with a smile, just thinking about it made him want to throw up at the thought of his own behaviour a couple of days previously.

Once his hair was dry, he brought a comb to change his hair style from the messy 'I just got out bed' look that he completely owned to a in-between wet and dry combination, he thought, he needed a different look for his new personality since he didn't know if he could ever smile again what with all the hell he's suffered through.

Oh, well.

He didn't want anyone connected him to Shoyo Hinata and placed black contact lenses over his own brown coloured eyes.

He didn't know where he was going to go but he know that he had to keep walking, he had to get away from that town and boarded a train knowing full well that without a passport, he could never get out of the country and as much as he hated to admit it, in the eyes of the government he was a child and soon or later, people would realise that he was walking around without an adult to accompany him.

So how to get around that?

He could pretend to be orphan but the police would surely ask him for his name and it wouldn't be hard to look up a name and realise that no such person existed in Japan and he would be under the watchful eye of the police until he gave his real name.

So what was he going to do?

He wanted to avoid being dragged back since he was supposed to be dead and he defiantly didn't want someone he know recognising his face.

Now that he had escaped from the illusion he had put himself under, he found that he was thinking more clearly then he had even done in his life and his brain began to go a hundred miles per minute before his brain came up with a way to obtain a parental guardian until he came of age.

The plan was risky and he needed all the acting skills in his arsenal but it was his only choice.

If this was going to work, he was going to have a find a no name town to put his plan into action.

#2 months later#

An old in man in a fish shop looked up as he heard the sound of the bell on the door ring signalling the arrival of someone entering his shop.

"Mister, I got that crate of fish you ordered" A boy said in a monotone, appearing from the doorway and who looked everyone who could have been mistaken as a 13 or 14 because of his small frame but his face was more on the mature side to be that age, carrying a crate of fresh fish.

The old man eyes lit up when he recognised the teenager and said. "Thank you, Owan" knowing it was a terrible name but no one in town know the boy actually name so the residents in town had to call him something, since the boy himself had lost his memory. "Now, let me get your usual payment" going to the back of his shop and appearing with a couple of hot steam buns.

"Thank you, mister" The boy said, with a faint smile and the old man couldn't help but wonder what kind of life the boy lived before that would make him, not to be able to smile properly before the boy ran out to deliver other packages to the locals in nothing but a simple blue shirt and orange shorts without any shoes to protect his feet.

"Poor boy" One woman said, to her friend seeing the boy run around barefoot, helping the locals.

"I know" Her friend said. "Did you see how small he was a month ago?"

"I know, it was terrible" The other said, "And those bruises found on his body when he washed up from the ocean, were absolutely terrible, it clear to anyone that something terrible most have happened to him"

"Does he still not remember anything?" Her friend asked.

"Not a thing" The woman said. "And it's a good thing too because do you see how emotionless the poor boy is? Can you imagine the kind of up bringing the child must have suffered through to not even know how to smile properly? Can you imagine what kind of people were taking care of him before?"

"I know, to deny the boy, the pleasure of being a child" The other said, "I remember that my children were so lively growing up, that they used to drive me up the wall so I was kind of glad to finally have some alone time when they all left but seeing Owan looking so small and working at an age where my children would be asking me for a new phone or buy video games, it just breaks my heart to see him. The poor boy grow up to fast."

"So true" The woman said, "He's such a lovely child, I would have adopted him already if It wasn't for my old age" and her friend agreed with her.

The two gossiping old woman didn't know that their conversation wasn't as private as they thought as a new couple to the old town just happened to overheard them.

They were Lord and Lady Finnian, a young couple who decided to move to the quiet and peaceful town looking for a peaceful life away from the reporters and people claiming to be their newly discovered cousin from one side of the family.

They had seen the boy of course when they had first moved in, he had come to personally welcome them to the neighbourhood with a hand crafted wooden dove, which had shocked them when they realised how emotionless the boy was as he was talking but they could feel his sincerity in the gift he made himself and the effort put into it.

They were further shocked to hear from the locals that the boy who greeted them so warmly had no parents and was suffering from a case of amnesia, he had taken up helping the locals and making their lives easier.

They secretly watched the boy go from one place to another, just barely breathing to stop and then they had followed the boy home and saw where he was currently living and were appalled.

It was nothing but a space between two old houses, everything from the roof over his head to the shoes he rarely wore were given to him by the locals, wither they were castoffs or things he had found around town, they were further shocked to hear the boy age since he was so small.

But when they heard that he could be possible that the boy was abused before he lost his memory and it might be good if he never remembered his pervious life due to emotional pain, than that really broke the camel's back regarding the boy.

A lot of locals would have loved to adopt the boy but they were all too busy to take care of a teenager and were barely getting by themselves.

"Thanks, mister Cada" The boy said, walking out of the back of a small restaurant having just had leftover pasta and spaghetti.

"No, thank you, Owan. Without you, I would be dumping lots of good food in the trash, besides you're a growing boy, you need as much food as you can get" A man in a chef hat said, while a certain couple looked on in horror that the boy was eating left overs since just a few days ago, they had seen him go through people thrash for anything of value and maybe something good enough to eat.

And they couldn't stand by and take more of this.

They refused to let a young man who had so much potential, waste his life way away when he should be in school and receiving a good education to get a good job, not going through people's trash and working himself to an early grave.

"Owan" A male voice said from behind him, making him stop in his tracks.

The boy turned around to see a man and woman with red hair.

"Mr and Mrs Finnian? Is there something wrong?" The boy said, having just about to head over to their house to deliver their morning paper.

"Um, no" Lord Finnian said.

"Exactly Owan" Lady Finnian, hating the name since it basically meant he had no name and everyone in her eyes, deserved a name. "I know you don't really know us but"

"Would you like to be adopted by us?" Lord Finnian finished, getting straight to the point, the boy eyes widened slightly showing shock at the unexpected question.

"You want me?" The boy said, "But I'm a no name. You want a no name? But what about if some day, I end up remembering my past and realise I have someone to go back to?"

"We won't care" Lady Finnian said. "To us, even if you remember your past, we'll still see you as as our son"

And the boy was speechless.

"Every person deserves a family of their own" Lord Finnian said, "And you do to. We just want to be that family"

The boy was stunned before saying. "You really want me?"

"Yes" They both said.

"Would you like to be our son?" Lady Finnian asked..

Their answer was the boy wrapping his arms around them and hugged them, it was all they needed before they hugged back.

The surrounding people looked on the scene with moist eyes, seeing that the boy was finally going to be adopted.

Nobody know that inside the newly adopted 16 year old mind.

He was silently congratulating himself on a job well done.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's been three years since Hinata 'death' and those who were on the team when Hinata was still alive are still feeling the unexpected blow to the team dynamics without Hinata there as they all go on to become University students. Meanwhile a new kid tries out for his University Volley Ball team. Please review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

It had been 2 years since that fateful day where his old life official ended and a new life began, a life that he could only live through in his dreams.

His new parents had let him decide on what name to call himself Raanan, Raanan Finnan, the name Raanan meant 'A new beginning' it came from the country Israel, he thought it was perfect for him because he was getting a fresh beginning.

The first thing his parents did when they draw up adoption papers and signed them, was to call in a doctor to have a full look at him and give them his condition from his professional point of very, he absently remembered that he was always 'mysteriously' sick on the days of his fiscal exams, especially things got especially bad for him at home.

The man made him taken his shirt off and conducted a full body scan whatever he relied to his new parents must have been bad because they both as white as a Ghost, he heard them one night when they thought he was asleep talking about the monsters who would try to permanently stutter his growth and how if he had gotten out somehow, he wouldn't live to the age of 25, the only thing good that came out of it was that his muscles were overall developed especially his leg muscles because of constantly carrying heavy weights.

That's right in his life as Hinata he was always the poster boy, always forced to carry everyone's stuff because he was the smallest and weakest out of all of them.

Least to say, his new parents made sure to give him a strict diet schedule, in hopes it wasn't too late to save his body because they weren't being parents for four years only to watch him die, they pushed him to eat more food, more regularly and he was made to eat a proper breakfast and have nutrition bars if he got hungry in between his meals.

They were determined to see him gain weight in not only in mass but also in an increase of height get him on the track of what he should have weighed and his height, without nothing to hold his body back from feeling the best it had even been in years, his body went all out having reassured that he would consume the necessary amount of energy to support that change and not die.

Within weeks his once weak and fragile state started to change, his skin began to look healthier due to eating a much better quality of food, his arms were no longer as thin as they were before and he was defiantely gaining height.

It was the weirdest thing for him to wake up and not expect to make breakfast or fish around in garbage bins looking for anything edible to eat that would give the least amount of stomach aches, to not wake up and have to endure his own mother rant about how everything was his fault while being forced to do his little sister's hair and make sure she was prepared for school.

Not having to deal with the constant picking on by other students and he wasn't surrounded by the one's who hurt him the most, the one's who made his eyes appear so empty to the word because there hadn't been a second go by when he didn't think about how easy it was to end it all and give everyone just what they always wanted.

But he never had the guts to, he always told himself that one day his life would get better, that one day he would have true friends, that one day his classmates would like him for real because of who he is, that one day his mother would love him.

He was nothing but a fool back then back, it was obvious to anyone in this situation that hardly anyone would give a crap about the fact that he 'died', they were all probably secretly having an after party after his funeral so that they could finally stop keeping up appearances and the illusion was finally shattered.

Another good thing was, he never stepped foot in the halls of another high school, instead his parents hired personal tutors, it was great, he could work at home and didn't have to reject to any other people his age.

He had gone from living in a normal sized house to a large manor full of servants, his own room had been upgraded too and they weren't to the nearby city to buy things for his new room and new clothes.

To fit in his newer and darker personality, he stopped wearing anything bright and cheery and went for the gloomy and dark clothes, he even taught himself how to ride a skateboard which was painfully but it was nothing like the pain he used to go through on the day to day bases.

He had missed almost three years of his full high school experience and if he wanted he could take his grade and go apply for a good job out of town or continue his education and go to College.

He chose to go to College, instead.

The limo driver finished packing his stuff into the boot of the car before opening the door for him and he got in, he was dressed in the finest of materials, from his black silk jacket that had the emblem of golden lion on it to amazing silk made pants, he felt like he was being smothered by hugs by how soft and warm the material was on his body.

It was obvious to anyone that he was going to a very rich private boarding school out of the town.

Ch 3: Welcome to LionsGate Academy- Rough Draft.

Raanan felt his jaw drop at the sight of the school he would be going to, from the beautiful grafted golden gate to the enchanting scenery was all he needed to know, that this was an amazing school, Karasuno High had nothing on this place.

Almost three years back he would have never such a line of thought as the car stopped in a very glamourous looking building, that would have made anyone jealous if they went to an average school.

The students were all dressed so fancy and they all had an air of nobility to them that just made him feel second rate when he realised he was a commoner just under three years ago and what was with that classical music playing in the background?

Had he stumbled onto a secret society that was shielded away from the public eye?

"My Lord, allow me to cry your bags" A nearby butler said, the man was dressed so smartly, if it was the old him, he would have been ranting about how cool it was to have a butler serving you but once you've seen as many butlers as he had, than the feeling goes away very face.

Raanan didn't know it but the man had informed the other students of his social status of being a Lord or a Lord in a making.

"Thank you" He said, as the driver handed the man his bags and he was made to follow the man in the elegantly designed building, trying to remember his high society lessons well as he tried to walk just like everyone of them which was to glide, it wasn't an easy task and your legs feel like their on fire within minutes because of how much you stretch them in a very short amount of time.

The students whispered amongst themselves seeing a new face to the crowd of students, as the man approached this wings desk which were fully of very smiley and cheery woman, but he didn't know if they actually enjoyed their job or if they were required to do that.

Moments later a the butler man took a beautiful crafted key and was walking again but this time he took the steps and was kind enough to tell him to the floor number so he could take the lift, because many students prefer to take the lift instead of going up stairs.

Not wanting to look out of place, he walked to the nearest lift which was within short walking distance, he ignored the people who were already in the lift as he got in, with well hidden smugness he noted that he was one of the tallest in the group, three years ago he would no doubt be the shortest in the lift.

He pressed a button and watched in agony as the lift went who knows where, up, down, left, right, it didn't matter.

He finally arrived at his floor feeling like someone had shoved raw fish in his mouth because the speed that Elevator was going was simply too inhuman, he quickly recovered and found himself in a nice lush corridor, just like a five star hotel and saw the man who had his bags down the corridor.

He followed the man until the man stopped in front of the a beautiful looking purple door with a golden rimmed hinges, the man got out a card and used it to swipe the doors keyhole and the door automatically unlocked.

Raanan refused to be impressed, no matter how cool that was and he was lead inside were the man was already folding his clothes and things into necessary compartments.

There was even a TV in here!

Raanan felt like he had died and gone to heaven when his eyes settled on his apparent room.

"LionsGate Academy is a school that aims to make students feel as comfortable as possible while they stay here so that they have the very best education" The man said, as he finished unpacking his things in record time and turned towards the young so to be Lord and said. "If you need anything there is a phone, don't hesitate to call" and with that, the man was gone within seconds.

Raanan automatically went to his balcony and was in awe by the view of the grounds of the school.

In the distance he could see a giant glass globe that resembled a greenhouse, in front were to giant tennis courts, one giant race track, a swimming pool center and a spa where he could see students got their tan on.

If it wasn't for the ridiculous price tag on this place, he would have lived here years ago.

Maybe it was time for him to re-enter the volleyball world as a new man.

Because despite all the pain and trouble the sport has caused him.

There was just something alluring about him and the thought of seeing his old team mates again and kicking there ass was a very rewarding image in it self.

#kageyama tobio PV#

If you had asked Kageyama what he thought about Hinata Shouyou before he was forced to play along with the illusion that he actually liked the guy, his answer would have shocked you.

In Hinata altered memories they faced off, Hinata lost badly, they ended up in the same high school and learned to work together by force but in reality, this couldn't have been further from the truth.

Yes, they did end up attending the same school but Kageyama was constantly judging Hinata on appearance alone even when he proved that he had super jumping ability so he wasn't completely useless.

Kageyama was all about power and crushing his opponent with overwhelming defeat and when they just barely started to win games and only on rare occasions did they win through sheer power, to his eyes everyone on the team had an important role to play.

So he turned the blame on the weakest member of the group, his sampai were already doing it so why shouldn't he do it to? It started off lit like a hit or a lit smack but by the time, two months was up, it had go to all out bullying.

Kageyama began to blame Hinata for everything wrong in his life even if the orange haired boy had nothing to do with it, he only started regretting his actions when Hinata was down a flight of stairs, with blood leaking from his head and looking absolutely still.

He couldn't go to jail for murder!

Thankfully he was still breathing and he quickly rushed the boy to the hospital because they didn't want Hinata to die on the road where there was clearly a camera around and would record everything if they tried to run.

That was the turn point in all of their lives.

The loser had apparently suffered brain damage and thinks his life instantly a living hell and to make matters worse, the Doctor had a bloody scan on the boy and know he was being bullied and underfed, he had samples of the bruises and scars with their fingerprints on it.

It wouldn't be hard for the Doctor to charge them with attempted murder and his own mother for child neglect and abuse, so they all reluctantly agreed that they would change their attitude towards him and live out the losers fantasy.

Kageyama actually had to pretend to like the guy, he had to pretend that he enjoyed the orange haired boy's presence.

Hinata had never know how many times he had come to killing him, he was just so damn happy.

Keeping up with the illusion was slowly driving them all insane, that's why nobody could imagine the relief they went through when they found out that Hinata was dead, burned alive in his own house.

The whole team practically had a secret party before attending the funeral looking as if Hinata wasn't the bane of their existence and they were actually sad that he died.

With Hinata gone, they could only finally reach their full potential with nothing to hold them back, the journey to the top would be smooth sailing from here.

Or so they thought, instead it did the complete opposite.

They didn't realise it but Hinata had become a huge part in their offence strategy and old habits die hard.

There once great club, spiralled out of control and thing went downhill from there, they had become a laughing stock by the end of Kageyama first year and it only seemed to get worse with each no year.

But they all agreed on one thing.

This was all the deceased Hinata Shouyou fault.

And scene!

Next chapter, Raanan tried out for Lions Gate volleyball team and has to face palm at the team who had never won a match in their lives and are regarded as one of the worst teams in the country. Review/Fav and follow!

Author Note: I know this chapter has mistakes but it's 1:38 am in the morning were I am and I need some sleep, I just want you to see the rough draft before I have the strength to correct this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

If somebody were to describe LionGate academy Volleyball team, they would have said it was nothing but a joke.

Not only did the members look like they didn't even want to be here but you barely even saw them run, as a result of the team lack of effort, they always seem to come in the top bottom when it came the nationals.

And why should they try hard?

Each member was rich enough to buy their way to the top of the tournament or get through their entire lives without stepping in the court or a PE lesson.

To put it simply Lion Gate academy volleyball was incredibly dull and boring.

They were all either so absorbed in their own ego's that they never get off the bench or they wouldn't step onto the court at all, and even when they did, they let the ball wizz right passed them without a joke of defense.

Many of the schools wondered why Lion Gate even had a volleyball club in the first place, if they clearly had no passion for it.

The main reason, why each 'player', even showed up to practice was to brag about how they were in a club to commoners, after all, very few people actually took note of Lion Gate in the volleyball world since they never stepped foot in the live stages, so they were very unknown, unlike their other departments.

After all, why should anybody take note of a team that would rather sit and text on their phone all day and rub their wealth in your face, than touch their perfectly tanned hands on a ball they deemed 'unclean'.

If there was a team you didn't want to end up in, it was Lion Gate.

Johnathan Joseph, got up, feeling like he was tan enough, he was English, the heir to the world renowned business, techno new, the equivalent to this world's version of Apple, he had blonde hair and sea blue eyes, if it wasn't for his personality and how he liked to look down on what he deemed 'commoners', girls would flock to him left and right.

You would think he should be warming up or playing the sport he actually signed up for but there was no such thing, in fact everybody else was doing their own ridiculous thing when they should be practicing.

The only one who was actually getting excise was a boy with pink hair and he was doing yoga.

It had become normal for somebody to leave the hall unannounced, they always came back, after all, they all had to look like they were practicing, when a teacher or the Principle comes knocking.

Johnathan opened the door to walk out but who he saw next would forever stay with him in his nightmares, because there standing in the doorway was what could be called a beast.

It was tall and it's eyes were sharp and lifeless.

Jonathan slowly closed the door.

Ch 4: The New guy is a scary guy, the Principle decision.

Apparently, Jonathan should have clicked it shut because seconds later, the door sprung wide open, startling all of them in the large hall.

Making them all look in shock to see the beast walk inside, it's eyes as sharp as daggers.

Hold on.

This beast looks like a human being!

The beast opened it's mouth and said, in a monotone.

"Is this the netball club?"

It's human!

They all couldn't help but think in disbelief.

They all suddenly noticed he was carrying a club registration form.

"I was told this was where the Volleyball team, meets up" The beast in human skin said, looking around at the beach chairs and yoga mats, he must have taken the wrong turn, the school was very huge after all. and it was impossible for a newbie like him to know where he was heading without asking directions.

Although, he didn't know why many of them ran once he got close to them.

"Do you mind, if I ask, who are you?" Jonathan said, voicing the thoughts of the whole team, they would have surely remember seeing a guy that tall and so scary looking.

Was he a new student?

It wasn't unusual for them to get new students.

"Raanan, Raanan Finnan" the guy said, while Jonathan wondered why the guy's last name sounded familiar but the fact, it did, told him, this guy couldn't possibly be a commoner. "Can somebody direct me to the volleyball room?"

This guy..Jonathan thought, he was completely emotionless. Not once had the guys face changed while he was talking and his voice was just as blank as his face, just what happened to him while he was growing up?

"Well you've come to the right place" Steef Hoppen, heir to the Hoppen fortune said, he was a short guy with pink hair and said. "I was looking for somebody to join me in my Yoga practice"

"Yoga Practice?" Raanan said, wasn't this supposed to be Volleyball!? What the heck where they all doing?

He found himself pulled to one of the mats on the floor.

"Hold on, aren't we supposed to be playing volleyball?" He said, this was the volleyball team right? What the hell were they all doing?

"You actually sweat for fun?" Jonathan said, "Now I know you have a commoners upbringing. We're rich so why should we lower ourselves to the standards of those who need to work just to get by. If we're going to sweat when it's going to be for the sunburn and just for daily exercise"

 _Hold on, what the hell is wrong with this club!?_ He thought, were they all serious!? He had chosen Lion Gate because it seemed like a really good place to kick off, if you wanted to pursue a career in professional sports, but for all the brilliant clubs the school housed, he had to enter the one that looked like it had never played seriously on any court.

He should have been suspicious when the mere mention of the club had some students rolling around in laughter.

"We, mostly use this place as an extra tanning salon or yoga place other than our own rooms or the one's we have on the site already, it's a lot more spacious too" Jonathan said, "Besides, we enter the national tournament each year and compete, nobody is influential enough to call us out on it, so we just sit back and relax" going to the door and opening it once more, hoping it was empty.

But it was worse.

So much worse.

It was none other than the Principle of this school, Lord Fox Bronson and considering how much each student paid for the intuition fee to go to a school such as this, the principle had to be very high up in the world as a whole.

So much so that Jonathan, who was an heir to such a massive world class business, could not look the man in the eye and the rest, weren't that better off either.

Raanan himself, had only met the man by chance, when he was given a tour of the school with his parents and the man just happened to be passing by, and just by the air alone, he know he could not mess with the man.

 _Damn. Did he hear me?_ Jonathan thought, every person in the hall suddenly looked like they had just finished an intense work out, much to Raanan surprise at how good their acting was.

The man himself was actually very young looking, but his eyes were a whole different story, the air around him just couldn't be called normal, he was dressed in a very expensive looking Italian three piece suit.

"P-Principle, what brings you here, sir" Jonathan cursed his stutter.

The man looked around, his eyes meeting each and every one of them, striking fear in their hearts, just what was going on in that mind of his, nobody know and nobody wanted to find out but instead he said. "Good, it looks like were all here, even the new student, so what I have to say, will only be repeated once because I do not like to repeat myself, is that clear"

"Yes sir" They all found themselves saying even Raanan, admiring this scary and yet authoritic man, who's very words held so much weight in the room, full of some of the most influential children in the world, by the second and thought.

He needed that,

"Now, it has come to my understanding that this club, since it's founding, has never, ever won a local tournament, despite the amount this school put's into this club each year, but instead of coming in the top ten nationally, this club is a laughing stock, compared to all the other school currently in Japan" Fox said, making most of them sweat. "I was fortunate enough to attend this clubs last match and to see why this was so."

 _CRAP! HE WAS THERE!_ Went through most of the club members mind, they all know they were screwed, never did they imagine the principle himself would grace their last match with his presence, if they had known, they would have tried, damn it!

"I was largely disappointed in your lack of effort. I will not invest a million each year into a club that won't even try to win their first match in the local region." The man said, "Lion Gate is a place for winners, I will not tolerate a club that is less than excellent. When people come here, they expect results, they expect to succeed, they expect to get the very best education and sports facilities that money can buy. If one club is a laughing stock and doesn't succeed than it reflects very poorly on the school as a whole. I will not tolerate this club continued existence. If you all don't shape up soon and produce results, than I will have no choice but to disband this club and invest the money into a club that is a lot more profitable and guarantees results, along with the bill that each of you have spent using this clubs money, from the moment you enrolled in straight to your parents or guardian." and with that the man was gone, just as quickly as he came.

"Shit, my parents are going to kill me, when they see how much money I spent using the club's own money!" Nanko Biester said, the head of the Dutch Biester organization which was world renowned, most of the people in the hall looked worried now because they put everything they spent on the clubs account without a second thought.

Just how much did each of them spend!?, they were screwed once their own parents saw the bill!

Of course, Raanan had nothing to worry about, since he had just enrolled and would think twice about spending any money here because of past life as Hinata.

"Damn, I can't let my parents see that bill!" Jonathan said, he was one of the worst offenders of the luxurious spending on the club's account. "My parents would reduce my allowance to two gold bars per week. A guy, like me can't live on that alone!" He cried out, making everyone wonder just how much he spent on the clubs account, while the guys brain went into overdrive, looking for a way to hide the bill from his parents knowing full well, that it wouldn't last forever and eventually the principle will come for his payment.

"Then why don't you all actually start trying." Raanan said, there was a fairly easy solution to all of this, only for everybody to give him a crazy look.

"You want us to sweat? Are you mad?" Nanako said.

"It either that, or, are you all okay facing your parents when they realize that the paper they hold in their hand is not their usual big fat check but actually a big fat bill?" Raanan said, making all of their eyes widen in horror. "I have nothing to worry about, I got nothing to lose since I only just enrolled but can it the said for all of you? The smart thing to do now is to prevent this club from being shut down, and that mean's your going have to sweat, now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave. There is no point in enrolling in a club that is going to be disbanded soon. Maybe the swimming club will take me, not only do they look like they take their sport very seriously, but they look fantastic while doing it." Leaving, only to immediately feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait"

He turned around to see Jonathan looking very serious, and behind him a lot of them were looking serious as well.

A member was leaving for that club? Those pricks? Unacceptable!

"We'll train"

And Raanan thought.

Hook, line and sinker.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out, I got the next chapter for Mafia Boss finished but it's so long that I have yet to have time to look over it, until now. So look forward to some serious Durley bashing. Next chapter, Raanan tries to shape up the team and turn them acceptable. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Now that I've truly read the manga that this story is based off of, I'm now bursting with idea's and I just had to start writing today.

I do not own Haikyuu! (Even though that would be awesome)

Enjoy!

Raanan know it would be tough, getting used to working with a new team, he had fears, that couldn't help but bloom, from when he lived like under the name Hinata Shōyō.

What if they didn't like him?

What if they began insulting him?

What if he wasn't good enough to play with them?

What if history repeated itself?

Well, it would be a lie if he didn't have a back-up just in case, he wasn't truly meant to be a Volleyball player, he would focus on studying.

If you can't beat them in one field, you might as well beat them in another.

Before he lost his trust memories, life had taught him, from a young age that he should never try to outdo other's, he didn't want to give people even more reason to dislike him than he already was.

Illusion Hinata, had burned that motto into his personality, but when he started life as Raanan, instead of being free, he couldn't help but live by that motto once more.

It took him quiet a while for him to realise, he didn't have to hold back anymore.

Hiring a personal tutor had been a mistake for him, he hadn't realise that having somebody focus solely on you and teaching right next to you, meant that his tutor would picked up on several things, that one person, who was teaching 20 or so students at the same time, would not pick up on, and obviously told his parents about it.

All the other tutors in his other subjects noticed it as well.

It took his parents a while, to confront him about why he was holding back and it took him even longer time, for him to get used to the fact, somebody would actually praise him if he got a question right or did better than 11 out 50 or more on a test paper.

It took him a long time, but now he was no longer afraid of, out doing anybody, the result his test scores skyrocketed like crazy and he was no longer looked down upon like he was an idiot or somebody who had a learning disability, his parents had never looked prouder, which left him in an understandable state of shock.

They had told him, he was destined to do great things one day just by seeing his improved test school.

But he never imagined this.

How the hell, was he supposed to coach a team full of rich snobs!?

Ch 5: Choosing a new ace.

Raanan served the small group of 10, was this really it?

He thought, that a club, that was purely disguised, as another place to slack off would have more members than this and said "Is this it?" Having somehow become a leader since he was the only who actually bothered to play the sport properly, therefore he was more knowledgeable.

"No" Steef said, cheerily. "There's, actually 20 of us. Everybody else pretty much comes and goes as they please. Those who miss practise, pull out the 'I'm too sick to do fiscal exercise card'" which was complete bull, since, all you had to do, was walk by certain classrooms and find the rest, playing video games, sleeping or smoking outside, to really care that they were supposed to be in a sports club.

"Well, call them than" Raanan said, in a monotone. "If were going to start training, than we need the whole team, here." Much to their horror, to realise they had no choice in this matter.

"They won't come" Jonathan, it was almost impossible to get through to those guys, he himself only come for a more secluded spot to slack off.

"They will come." Raanan said, "They will come, once you explain to them that if we fail our next match, that the next paper that their parents get in the post, will not be a check but a bill from the school, telling them to repay all that they put on the clubs tab, and If they still refuse to turn up. I'm sure the principle will be very interested in knowing why, certain individuals in the team have clearly improved, will the rest have not, after all, switches between players happen all the time in a single match, something like lack of ability will be painfully obvious, don't you think?" He said, smirking coldly.

 _This guy... he's kind of evil..._ They all couldn't help but think.

"I would go myself... but I don't know the layout of this academy" He said, it was true. "So somebody, has to go and get them."

Two people were nominated to drag the rest back here.

#20 minutes later#

Raanan was now standing in front of a group of 20 guys, 10 looked surprise to see him since he was clearly a new face around here, two, out right, cowered when his eyes landed on them while three smelled of smoke and cigarettes.

Only two of the three, he believed could be over 20 years old, making it legal for them to smoke while the other looked like it took him a long time just to grow a small beard.

At first, most of them were reluctant to come here but when the principle was mentioned and what he planned to do if they do nothing...and knowing how freely they put everything on the clubs tab...

They all could have easily ran the 100 meters, with how fast their legs moved.

Raanan thought he would introduce himself first, to those who hadn't seen his face yet.

"My name is Raanan Finnan, age 18 and I'm going to be your new coach" He said, his name still sounded weird to his ears even after two years.

"This is our coach?" One guy said, with several piercing on his nose and with a mean look about him. "He's so young, that I bet he doesn't have any hair on his arm pits. Why can't we just hire a professional coach? Slip in several million yen and we got ourselves a real pro, hell, we can hire professionals to go in our place and have them disguised as us, the Principle wouldn't know the difference."

"For one thing, the Principle isn't a complete idiot" Bradigon High, heir to the High fortune, standing at almost 200 in cm, said. "The man is famous for being as sharp as a tick, so he would defiantly know if there is something off about us. Two, would you actually do the work, if we hired a professional coach or would you pay him off, so that he can lie to Principle while you slack off, we all know how that would go and Three. Like it or not, he's the only one here, who actually knows how to play the game of Volley ball, and is actually fiscally fit to do so"

And the guy like out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a 'tch', taking orders from somebody who was younger than him did not sit well for a lot of them, but they had no choice right now.

"So, let's get start." Bradigon said, before saying. "And I don't know about you guys, but I would rather not have my main source of income suddenly stopping their flow of money to me because of one bill. I have quiet a bit on the club tab that this could happen."

 _So that's why..._ They thought, he was oddly supportive of all of this, he was just in as big of trouble as they all were.

All the guys except Raanan gave him a 'thank god, he's one of us' look, which annoyed him to no end.

"Right..." Raanan said, ignoring the interruption. "To understand Volley ball, you must understand were we current stand. As you might know, since we're all 18 and over, we are classed as adults in the Volley ball world. Can I get a board and pen?" He asked, one of the servant who were hanging around, who nodded and went to get a board and pen.

Five minute later a big white board on wheel's entered the hall with a red pen sitting at the top, he took it and began to write.

"In today's world" He said, "What matter's the most, is the three years you spend in High school." Writing 'three years'. "These are the years, where it's not uncommon for scouts to look for any player that shows expectational skill and talent, and scout them out, for the next line up for the under 18 Volley ball team, that will compete in the Olympics, which was a year ago." They all pretty much know that.

"After the three years." He said, "Most people give up on the sport and unless, it's going to help you get you ideal job, Volley ball after high school is looked down upon, as gazer who can't let go." You would think he had wasted a whole two and a half years, but it was opposite, he had been training with some of the best in the world now that he had the money to do so, before saying. "Now, the adult tournament is different, what people care about isn't the title of the best college or University currently in Japan, what they care about, is being good enough to go 'Pro' for obvious reason's."

Going Pro, meant signing sponsorships deals, appearing on TV, getting paid big money to advertise, getting women with adult bodies, and ridding sports cars that were just handed to them.

"This is the only reason, why adults still play the sport. If by the time you finish studying and you don't go Pro, than you were never meant to be anything in the world of Volleyball." He said, this was the harsh reality of those in the adult world who continued playing. "That's why you have to make yourself stand out from the crowd, and hope your good enough to be picked to represent Japan in four years time for the over 18's Volleyball in the Olympics."

They were all silent.

"Now, that we all know, why people over 18 still play Volley ball, today, can anybody, tell me who is this team's, Setter?" He said, looking around, it would be odd without Kageyama being his Setter, the guy may be a complete asshole but he can't deny his skills.

"That, would be me" The same guy, who spoke last time, said with overwhelming confidence dripping in his voice. "Warren Grone, Heir to the Grone oil company"

"And I'm this team's backup Setter" Bradigon said, he wasn't happy about it, but in terms of power, Warren had him beat, being a Setter meant you needed both power and accuracy to captured the flow on the court.

"Good because, I'll be working with you guys, the most, from now on" He said, making them all blink. "Because I'm now your ace"

"Hold it" Another guy said, "We already have an ace, it's Jonathan." Making the guy nod, even though he didn't really do anything on the court, he still took great pride in his title. "You have to a backup ace, than"

"I refuse" Raanan said, making them all face fault, before a certain look entered his eyes. "How about this, let's have a competition. We'll have both setters out, and who ever can make the ball hit the ground the fastest, get's to be the ace. After all, what kind of ace are you, if defenders on the opposite team can catch the ball easily?"

And they didn't know why, but there was suddenly _ominous_ feeling coming from him, maybe it was the eyes that looked like they were glowing, when in actual fact, it was the light reflecting through the contacts lenses, clashing with his true eye and the one on the surface, giving his eyes a certain orange tint.

Jonathan felt a shiver go down his spine, something told him not to go up against this guy but if he ran away now, he couldn't call himself a man, this guy was a year younger than him and said. "Okay, your on."

A servant got a stop watch ready, and walked to the board, writing both their names down and was ready to record each of their times on it.

Raanan had Bradigon while Johnathan had Warren, both Setters where handed a ball that looked like it hadn't been used even once, even though they were both over a year old.

Raanan and Jonathan, got some distance away from their assigned setters, trying to get a good running head start.

Jonathan, went first, full of confidence, his Setter ready for him, a whistle was blown and he ran toward the net and when he was deemed a good distance away, Warren throw the ball up in the air.

The ball came in contact with his hand.

And missed.

Jonathan landed dangerously close to the net, only to realise, he had no real experience in being an ace, let alone, getting his hand in contact with a moving flying ball.

This was even the first time, he had actually tried it.

"….."

"….."

Silence was all around the hall, you could just feel it in the air before laughter was heard from guys who snickered, secretly or not.

The servant timing them, wrote '0' where his time was supposed, much to be to his embracement.

Who know, slacking off, would come and bite him in the ass like this?

It was Raanan turn, now, a whistle was blown and Raanan was off like a rocket.

 _FAST!_ They all thought, it wasn't just fast, it was incredible fast, he made full use of his legs and his form was better than Johnathan own, in a blink an eye he had closed the gap within seconds.

Bradigan, was so put off but the sudden burst of speed, that he released the ball late, but that didn't matter, through the use of his eyes, Raanan could see even the tiniest details so he know when the ball was about to be realesed and timed his body perfectly to take off.

And nobody could believe it.

Raanan jumped as if he had been born with wings, on his back, he jumped at least 2 meters in the air!

His eyes effortless following the movement of the ball, and his form could be called demonically beautiful.

It was like they were witnessing a demon take flight in the air.

Nobody saw the ball land, but they certain heard the had impact of the airy leather smacking against the ProGym flooring.

The servant who timed them, stopped the watch and looked down, with so much shock on his face, that they were afraid that the man was having a heart attack, he wrote '0.06 seconds'.

"I think, I'm out of shape" He said, stretching his arm getting disbelieving looks and shock looks from the rest of the room.

It was decided.

They had their ace.

And scene!

Next chapter, Raanan contacts one of his past tutors and has the Russian international Volley Ball team, that competed in the Olympics, much to everybody else's horror. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

If anybody had actually bothered to visit Liongate, Volleyball club, they would have been shocked at what they saw.

The club members were actually running, real sweat was pouring down their foreheads and the pile of ball's that were usually stashed away to one side, used, were suddenly being passed around between sweat drenched hands.

It would have been an amazing sight because the team was actually playing what you would call Volleyball.

And how did Raanan, get them all, to abandon their luxurious lives for a couple of hours, to actually play, you may ask?

Well, threats go a really long way it seems.

Each time, one of the members made an excuse to stop exercising, he would remind them all, of what would happen to them if they didn't win their next match.

Because it would be obviously, to everybody just how much hard work you were showing.

Which would make people question, if they even practiced at all...

 **That usually got them going again.**

The image of the Principle, sending out expensive bills to their families, with an evil smile on their faces, was what pushed them to train.

Raanan had set up multiple games, to decide key player positions, when it became obvious to him, that they just got their position by calling 'dibs', instead of choosing the best person for the job, as a result the whole team's dynamic was a complete mess.

So he evaluated them and called out those he felt were more suited for the job, and nobody dared to talk back to him.

After all, wasn't he the one saying their neck's?

For once in his life, he got to experience, what it was like to be a coach.

A proper coach.

Not the kind of coach, who suspected abuse and did nothing about it.

Wasn't that an eye opener for him, when he got his true memories back and remembered all those odd looks sent his way by his former coach, Keishin Ukai.

And what was worse, the man kept silent about any of suspicion concerning him.

So he defiantly did not want to end up being a coach, just like Keishin Ukai.

So Raanan went out of his way, to offer advice when needed, straighten people's postures and made sure to treat each mini game as if it was a real life match with a prize waiting for the winning team.

It cost a bit to buy a gift that could actually motivate, the people who could buy anything in the world, but who didn't want free stuff, even amongst those who were rich?

Everyone was soon sweating twice as much on a regular bases day and were pushing their bodies to their limits and beyond, with the prize in their minds.

But even he know, he could only do so much for them.

You couldn't actually call the team a decent team because no matter how much he wished it, he could never be the kind of person, the team really needed, right now.

The kind of person who had years of experience behind them, just to coach a bunch of people.

What the team really needed and more importantly what he really needed, was a professional coach who could expose their strength and weak points, make them work on what they truly lacked because what's the point in training your body, if you don't know how to get the results you want.

And what was worse, he know the team's state wouldn't last forever, eventually they would think their training was enough and not think to push their bodies so hard.

The triecious thought of thinking your strong enough to win a match easily, would claw its way to the surface and their attitudes towards training would take a plunge.

Unfortunately, the world was a scary and vast place, and thinking like that, would make you sink when faced with a real challenge.

So it was time, to stop such thoughts from surfing and he know just the person to do it.

Ch 5: The Russian's come out to play.

It was safe to say that everybody other than Raanan on the team, had been feeling sour lately, they had exercised body part's, that they didn't even know could be exercised and were paying, the price of having such, out of shape bodies.

How the Captain of the team, which they all agreed he was more suited to be, could show up every day and look rested and refreshed was beyond them, they blamed it on his beast like body.

If they tried to skip out on practice, because they no longer wanted to sweat, the captain, himself would drag them back, regardless of their protests or the money they try to flash in his face.

Today, they all had been called in for a special kind of practice session.

Another practice session that everybody, was dreading.

Ice packs weren't cutting it anymore to heal their bodies, they needed a soak in ice cold pools.

They all simply hoped, they would finally be able to sit down and nurse their aching bodies, that Raanan would declare a period of rest between each session, because they seriously needed one.

"Everybody" Raanan said as twenty, bulky, huge, men stood behind him, each one of them looked ready to kill the group of guys in front of them, before an old man with a goatee made an appearance by walking in, some of them recognized the old man from T.V. and gaped. "Meet my old teacher, Mr Bukin Jaromir Aleskeevich, he was kind enough to volunteer to be our new coach, since he's officially retired. And the men behind him, are the Russian Volleyball team that competed in the Olympics last year. They were kind enough to help us out."

And nobody said anything, the guys behind him looked like they were trying to figure out, how best to eat them alive.

And one thought, ran through all of Liongate Volleyball team's mind.

Just how they hell, were they supposed to go up against such giants!?

Had Raanan gone crazy!?

"Don't worry, Raanan" the old man said, "I'll whip these golden spooned young men, into shape" while smiling a little too evilly, for the team's tastes.

What a way to die.

Death by a Volleyball.

They wondered who was listed in their will's?

#4 hours later#

"Can anyone feel their leg's?" Jonathan said, no matter how much he wanted to get up, for some reason he couldn't summon the strength in his leg's to do so, plus he was also dead tired.

"Forgot about the leg's, I don't think I can move my body at all" Bradigon said, lying flat on the floor, drenched in his own sweat, he, like many others did not like this feeling at all.

But looking around, Bradigon had realized that he had been lucky, a lot of them weren't even conscious and were off to the land of dream's.

Staff, was outright snoring, curled up in the ball and even Raanan was drenched in sweat, but he seemed to be the only one who could move his body entirely.

The Russian team had been unmerciful when it came to having a little match, with skinny Japanese guy's who had never really tried hard in anything and had just been handed anything from the moment they were born.

It was probably because of that reason, that they were so harsh on them.

Within a minute, the difference in physic and athletic ability was clear.

It was clear that the team could not handle a team that extrude so much pressure, they were making mistake's that they wouldn't have made if they played against themselves, in fact, the only person who could play normally under such pressure was Raanan.

And his experience on the court really showed, his calmness in front of giant muscle bound men, that towered over him in height, was far above the rest of the team, and he even gave the other team a bit of a hard time.

But even he couldn't save them, from the points hell's, that the Russia team was merciless in dishing out, their weakness were wide open and the other team were experts in exploiting it.

Within twenty minute's, Raanan team looked ready to throw in the towel, the Russian team was like a titan over them, no matter what they did, the point gap just kept on increasing.

But the only reason they kept up their spirit's, was because of Raanan.

Raanan, **very** creepy stare at their back's.

They didn't even think Raanan know what he looked like, when they started talking about giving up not even 30 minutes in.

There was just something deeply unsettling about that look and the Russian team seemed to share the same opinion as they did.

With, that looked aimed at them, how could they openly throw in the towel?

Even those older than him, couldn't help but feel disturbed and pressured to carry on.

But now it was finally over and they could honestly say, they had tried their best to the very end despite the crushing defeat.

"Raanan, you were right. They really are rookies" Said, a familiar voice next to him as he downed the bottle of water that he had been given, by a servant.

The Russian team either seemed shocked to be in school where servants would actually come up to them and ask if they wanted anything or the fact that the shower room was actually much nicer than the one's in their own training ground, the same trainning group that helped them make millions.

He didn't really know which, nor did he care.

Well, that was the difference between a normal, public one and the one that can afford to give a T.V in each students room, since it was a high class boarding school.

"If they are to make any progress, I would need to destroy them completely and build them from the ground up" The man said, just like how he built him.

They had both met simply by accident, when he want with his newly adopted parents out of town.

He just happened to have a ball with him, and instantly the man could recognize that he had the body of a volleyball player, it wasn't his fault that his body still remembered what a Volleyball felt like and was showing his experience with the round red ball that he twirled around in his hand.

Even if he lied in saying, he had never played the sport before, his body had already exposed him.

The man with eyes gained from years of top tier coaching, know he was a Volleyball player.

Unfortunately for him, his parents had heard the man ask him, what positioned he played on the court and thought this was a great opportunity to see if he could find out more about his 'missing memories'.

They thought, if he was once a Volleyball player in the past, it shouldn't be close to any memories he would rather do without.

If only they know...

And he, playing the boy who had lost his memories, had no reason to object to this and the man had been asked if he would like to coach him, in hopes that playing the sport would bring something up.

What exactly happened, was that the man picked him up from where his former coach left off.

He quickly realised that there was a huge difference between a man who had little to no experience in the coach department and a man who had twenty years or more experience behind him in coach a world class team.

He was taught thing's, his former coach should have told the team, in his first few weeks and was put through training, that was especially designed for his growing and changing body.

He almost remembered how to smile, which was a feat in itself, when faced with the harshness of the training he was put through and he was often seen barfing in the toilet, it was probably because of that trainning, that he could last so long against a team that was known for their amazing fique's.

"If anybody needs me. I'll be in the nearby toilet's, puking up my lunch" Jonathan said, unfortunately the nearest men's toilets was right next door and he was loud enough, for them to hear him because the door was open to the hallway.

Some of the Russian's started laughing, they were no stranger to puking in the toilet as well, after all, Volleyball was harsh sport to play and could be brutal on the body especially at world class level.

It just meant, their bodies were making way to try and improve themselves, eventually they wouldn't be puking so much.

"I'll leave, everything to you, coach" Raanan said.

"Please turn this team, into a decent one"

And the sound of Jonathan continued puking was shortly followed by somebody else, also rushing to the toilet to puke.

Raanan had to wonder if the janitors were being paid enough.

And scene!

Next chapter, Raanan and his team get called to the beach and are told to run, their on foot before actually beginning their training. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Thanks to 'TotalApathy' and 'Sage Emperor of the Heavens' for agreeing to support me. If you would like to support me on 'P.A.T.R.E.O.N' (without the dots) and get your voice heard along with the added perk of being the first to see the next chapter before everybody else.

My ID is 'Chachingmel', let's finish this story together.

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Raanan was surprised to find out that he wasn't the first one here, when he was suddenly called by the coach at five in the morning.

Apparently, the coach was very effective with threats so half of the team showed up, half a sleep.

It was then he noticed, that they were all crowding around something, he pushed himself to the front of the line to see a note that was apparently from coach.

'Good morning, Team.

Practise will start on the beach at 7 am, anybody who is found to be late will have to run around the beach for half an hour.

You are forbidden from using any form of transportation to get to the beach.

Good luck'

There was silence.

Half of the people here weren't even aware enough to realise the full extent of what they were reading.

The beach?

Wait.

Wasn't the nearest beach, 2 hours, if you walked?

Raanan had known the man for long enough to realise he was serious.

He really wanted them to run all the way to the beach.

Well, he wasn't going to serve the punishment.

So, he turned around and began to run.

Running all the way to the beach.

Seeing him run, everybody realised the note in front of them was serious.

They were running at 5 in the morning.

Ch 7: The destabilisation of the team.

If it wasn't for his previous hellish training, Raanan would have collapsed the moment he hit the beach instead of breathing heavy.

To his surprise, the coach stood in nothing but a T-shirt and shorts, behind him were the pumped-up Russian Olympic Volleyball team.

"Almost there" Said, a voice that surprised him, he turned around to find Jonathan barely sweating coming down the steps onto the beach.

He whipped off his sweat.

"Phew, that was a good work out." The guy said.

"Your name is Jonathan Joseph, right?" The coach said.

"Yes" The guy said, looking proud of himself, what the coach said next shocked him.

"Start running up and down the beach, for thirty minutes"

"What!?" He said.

"Do you think, I didn't see you on the camera's, getting out of a car near the beach?" The coach said.

Jonathan gapped.

 _So that's why he was so fast._ Raanan thought, for a moment there, he thought Jonathan had training like him.

"So, get running" The coach said, while the guys behind laughed.

"Damn it" Jonathan said, does the man realise how big the beach is!? And yet he was told to run.

Somebody took out a stop watch to count down.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just Jonathan who thought of this idea.

The members of the team were rich and looked for every opportunity to be lazy, they didn't count on the Principle himself giving the coach excess to the nearby cameras to catch them if they tried to cheat.

More than half of the team were forced to run when they arrived, getting some **real** exercise out of them.

In no time at all, the time was 7 in the morning, anybody who came later was made to run for half an hour and sit in mid squat for another hour.

A very brutal punishment for not being fast enough and a lot of them even barfed.

"Alright team" The coach said, "Take off your shoes and socks. Today we'll be practising on the sand"

Nobody had the strength to complain, in fact taking off their shoes and socks was met with relief.

The feeling of the sand between their toes was very welcoming.

Then the Coach blow the whistle to snap them back to horrid reality.

Then the Coach divided Them into two groups.

The Russian team was divided into two groups.

They all found out why this was so when they saw the two courts.

Raanan was put into group A.

Every fifteen minute's they were mad to swap courts.

They all quickly found out just how difficult it was to not just running barefoot on sand but playing a volleyball game on it.

But to everybody shock, the Russian team did not seem effected all, compared to everybody else who was stumbling.

Even Raanan was stumbling but ever since he was adopted, he didn't spend the rest of his very privileged two years just doing nothing.

Ever since his adopted parents hired the man, he had been running frequently with bare feet.

Running on cold hard stone floor, that no doubt had bumps and forced him to use different parts of his feet that he normal won't when running.

That experience was starting to kick in, making the Coach hide a secret smile before looked at the mess that was the whole picture.

It wasn't uncommon to see one or two members of the team slip and fall on their back, or worse, smack into each other.

But to his surprise Raanan wasn't the only one who was getting the hang of it.

Steef Hoppen was doing pretty well, as well.

From his data on the guy, he saw that he usually did yoga, so it was only natural that his balance was a lot better than a lot of guys on the team.

If he tripped and was about to fall, he used his balance to get grounded.

 _Looks, like I've found my Libero._ Coach Bukin Jaromir Aleskeevich thought, he know it was important for a Libero to have a great sense of gravity, if the shorty could learn how to receive and pass a ball, a great Libero may be born to be the backbone of the team.

"CHANGE!" He yelled, the two teams from the school, began to swap courts, however they quickly learnt that their new opponent wasn't going to wait for them to walk to the sandy court.

The Russian team threw the ball over the net.

Forcing them to go beyond their safe walking speed to catch up, it wasn't surprising that only Raanan managed to get there in time, the other court was not so lucky, though.

The Russians were honestly surprised by Raanan quickness on the sand, he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

 _This guy...isn't he some kind of monster?_ One of the Russian players thought.

If they weren't careful, they could meet this guy at the next Olympic Volleyball Court.

It was no surprise that Raanan team lost, they simply weren't as skilled as him.

 **But they were learning.**

Having the best in the world show you, how to play Volleyball meant that they would naturally pick up a much better posture then an average Volleyball team.

They were no longer, the guys who just stood on the court and did nothing as their opponents easily made point after point.

Raanan honestly thought things were going good until...

"F*UCK THIS SHIT!"

Everybody was started.

The person who shouted was Bradigon, the back-up setter.

Everybody looked at the guy in surprise.

"Is there something wrong, Mr Malone?" The Coach said.

"YES, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" Bradigon said. "I can't do this no more!"

Silence.

"Every day, I come home in pain and throw up." He said, many could relate to that. " I can't even sit down straight. Even my learning is being affected, because, I'm too tired to do anything! And for what!?"

Silence.

"I say let the Principle bust me for how much I've spend on the club's card and disband the club!" He said. "Because at least, whatever punishment my parents dish out won't be nearly as bad as what I'm going through right now. Why are we even trying so hard when we we'll never catch up"

Startling most of the team.

"Don't you all realise it, yet?" He said, "We're not up against, out of shape rich folks like us. The people we will face, have years of experience in Volleyball! They will be People who had been on the Olympic team. Chosen for All Japan Youth and now they can call themselves the very best in the country. Do you think we have a chance in hell against those people?! What do we have, except for Raanan?!"

Everybody looked at the emotionless teen.

"There is no background on him playing in Volleyball match and yet why is he this strong!?" He said, revealing that he had done a background check on him. "It's called natural inborn talent. Nobody else has that, so why should we kill our self's trying to compete with somebody who had a head start from the very beginning?"

Yes, why should they?

Bradigon had said what most of them were thinking.

Was disbanding the Volleyball team really such a bad idea?

Could any punishment be worth this hell, they were forced themselves into?

They weren't Raanan who seemed to be good at everything, without even trying.

Then Bradigon began to leave.

"Mr Malone. I didn't dismiss you" The coach said.

The answer he got was a very ungentlemanly like, middle finger.

And it wasn't just Bradigon who left, many of them looked at each other and began to leave, soon what was once 20 had slim down to 11 in seconds.

Raanan was now worried about his new debut into the Volleyball world.

The next few days, only 11 people showed up for practise, only 11 people kept at it.

The coach was well aware, that if nothing changed on the day of the match, the team was screwed because they needed far more substations to survive a whole game especially one with high pressure.

"Hey, what are we going to eat tonight?" Bradigon said, his body was stiff but he wasn't in pain anymore.

He and his former team mates, decided to go out and buy something from the nearby town, wanting to walk to get their stiff bodies working again.

"Don't really care, as long as there is something warm in my stomach" Said, one guy.

This was the life.

No waking up at an unholy time, forced to run for several hours.

No falling face first into sand.

No being constantly hit by a ball that felt like a hammer to catch.

Their skin was clean for the rest of the day.

And then somebody saw something.

"Hey, isn't that Raanan running over there?" One of them said.

"Where?" Bradigon said, "That's impossible"

Practise has long been over, what kind of crazy person wouldn't just leave?

But when they all looked, they found out it was indeed Raanan, they would all recognise the emotionless eyes anywhere and he was indeed running.

The Raanan who barely sweated in the times they saw him, was now drenched in an incredible amount of sweat.

Then they finally noticed the launcher near him, it was launching Volleyballs at a much faster speed then an average human arm can throw.

He was getting pummelled but instead of shying away or setting the launcher to a much lower speed, he faced it had on, trying his best to catch up to each ball one after the other.

He was bruised and battered but he was still standing strong.

Watching him, was kind of alluring.

They couldn't help but wonder what was driving him to do this, even after practise had finished and everybody had gone back to their rooms and was most likely having a very fancy dinner.

They felt the incredible urge to join him.

Even when he was illusion Hinata, the ability to push somebody to their max and beyond did not come from thin air.

And was he having _fun_?

Everybody was confused, even though he wasn't smiling nobody could mistake the fire in his eyes whenever he managed to catch a ball.

It made their blood boil.

It felt like watching a person who had found their purpose in life.

What the hell where they doing with their lives?

#The Next day#

Coach Bukin Jaromir Aleskeevich sighed, watching Raanan and some others being forced to train at the side lines because they didn't have enough people to have another match alongside the other one.

Those who didn't play where trained by one of the best teams in the world.

For Raanan he was taught a high level technique that involved making the ball go into an entirely different direction then, where his palm was facing.

It was no surprise that he was having trouble learning while everybody was brushing up on their fundamental's.

Then they heard something strange.

The sound of running feet and heavy breathing, they turned and was surprised to see the guys who had quit.

"I thought you guy's quit" The coach said, "Aren't you supposed to be curled up in your luxurious bed right now?"

This was certain awkward.

But before anyone of them could open their mouth, the man said.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get, running! I don't want to hear any excuses. If you're here, you're here"

Everybody was surprised, before smiling and doing what he asked.

Raanan wasn't sure what happened but it looked like the hole in the team was healing.

And if it was healing, then that meant his plans were back on track.

 _Soon he would return to a place, he had abandoned years ago._

And scene!

Next chapter, it a few days until the match and the team crowds around the line-up, only to discover something shocking. Raanan isn't playing. Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be released until I have 5 P.A.T.R.E.O.N.S (without the dots). I've decided to take a Hiatus. Who knows? It might take a year to several years, depending on how many people want the next chapter badly enough.

If you're interested in becoming one of the remaining three P.A.T.R.E.O.N.S (without the dots) needed for the next chapter, my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) ID is 'Chachingmel'.

See you in some years.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Thank you for the five backers, as promised here is the next chapter.

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

The following days were hell for the rich boys of LionGate Academy.

But the 'I don't want to do this' attitude had mysteriously vanished from the team, making them all start to feel like a proper team.

The difference between an academy and a regular school was starting to show in their training as well.

They had way more free time on their hand's then a regular student and Raanan made sure to bother anybody who had a free period at the same time as him.

There was also the fact that they lived at the academy, which was another huge advantage since they could practice even on the weekend.

With all the free time forced into the club, the many inexperienced player's soon had the basics down under the watchful eye of the best players in the world.

It didn't take long before they were shown the difference between a regular volleyball team and a National Volleyball team.

The shock had been quite big for the boys who thought they were okay.

It made them realize that there were a lot of monsters in the tournament who had been playing since they were little, they had no time to slowly build up like them, to eventually get to that level.

For those who were almost twenty, this was the last tournament they could attend.

Even rich boys had responsibilities of being an adult.

Their only option for staying was to work hard and hope they go Pro.

There was no doubt in anybody mind that Raanan will eventually be picked up to go Pro.

Raanan ability to adapt and learn was shocking.

Of course, they did not know, that if their body had been abused for years and they were forced to patch it up themselves then eventually they too would have amazing knowledge of their own body.

So Raanan know a lot more about his body than what an average person would deem normal.

After days of hell, the day that they were all waiting for finally arrived.

It was the day that the line up for the next match will be announced.

Ch 8: A day full of surprises.

"Hi, Raanan" He was greeted as he came in, wearing his usual PE uniform.

He had yet to even get the teams uniform.

He immediately saw the Coach standing next to an unknown female, who looked really pretty.

Some of the team, recognized this girl, as the girl who was always taking pictures around the school.

But more importantly, there wasn't a muscly Russian in sight.

In an hour, the whole team was gathered around the coach and this new female.

"Everybody, the day has finally come. Today you will know which of us will be in the next match" Coach Bukin Jaromir Aleskeevich said. "But first off, let me introduce you to our new manager"

Everybody blinked owlishly at the young women.

Some were simply shocked that somebody actually signed up for the position to be their team's manager.

While other were just shocked that she hadn't walked into the wrong room.

"Hello, my name is Mariet Brinkhorst and I'll be your new manager" The young women said. "I believe that I can capture some unique picture's if I become the Manager of this club"

Great.

This female was a weirdo.

And for some reason, she was looking at Raanan.

Her highly trained eyes could tell at first glance, that he did not have the aura of an ordinary person, she could wait to see what kind of monster was hidden behind his blank mask.

The quiet one's were always the scariest.

"Now onto the team line up" The coach said, and everybody immediately paid rapid attention, listening as if their life depended on it.

A month or two ago, they could have cared less.

How far they had come.

"Libero, Steef Hoppen will be Libero" The coach began.

"EH!?" The pink haired shorty yelled.

He could have never imagined that he would be picked, let alone be placed in such an important position of Libero.

Then the Coach continued dishing out more surprises for those who swore they would never make it on the main team.

But the biggest surprise came when they all realised, the Coach had finished.

All the position had been filled in.

And Raanan was not in any one of them!

Even Raanan was surprised.

"Coach" One of the players said. "What about Raanan? He's our best player!"

If Raanan wasn't picked, the whole world had gone mad.

"Exactly" The man said. "If he play's here, then there will no doubt be Video footage of Raanan for the other teams to look over and find a way to counter him. As of right now, this team does not have the ability to carry itself to the tournament without Raanan. If he's stopped, were finished"

It was a harsh and brutal truth.

For years they had wasted their time, when they should have been practicing, now, their lack of abilities was coming to haunt them.

Raanan was their strongest 'arrow' and 'shield', but because of this, he was forced to run around a lot to cover up their inexperience.

If they ran into a strong team that was full of amazing players and dynamic, they were finished.

All they could do was try their best to lessen Raanan workload.

"That's why we will be using him at the very official stage of the tournament" The coach said, "Let's give those players who are already Pro, a heart attack"

They all sweat dropped.

The coach was very sadistic, wasn't he?

"Now, here is what's going to happen now" The Coach said, "For the next few days we will all be going on a training trip. Where, you will learn to eat and sleep Volleyball"

Meaning more hell for all of them, but what he said next shocked them.

"Then after our next match, we will go on the training trip again. And we will keep on doing this until we either win or are booted out" The coach said.

"What?" One of the players said, they were going on that many training trips!?

Then they all realized they would not have to be in class anymore and cheered up a lot.

"Now onto your uniforms" The Coach said, getting them all excited.

It was something that did not have them all throwing up in a toilet from the pain.

Then they all noticed the box before him.

Their new manager opened the box and pulled out the uniform of their dreams.

Solid Black.

Was there anything more badass then this?

"I'm now going to call your name out so please step forward" Said the coach, as they all restrained themselves from rushing to the pile.

One by one they took their uniforms, some started changing shortly after they got their uniform, regardless of if there was a female in the room.

And they loved every second of being in their new uniforms.

Raanan got his uniform that said '11' in white.

The last time he wore a Volleyball uniform, he had been worn it with so much pride until the illusion collapsed and made him feel sick every time he saw or thought of his Karasuno High uniform.

"Raanan. Aren't you trying yours on?" Bradigon said, obviously he thought he was styling in his new uniform.

Raanan began to change, exposing the many scars that did not entirely go away thanks to creams and other medical stuff besides surgery.

Everybody stared.

It was actually the first time any of the players and the new Manager had ever seen Raanan change so they had no idea of what kind of horror was carved into Raanan body.

Coach Bukin Jaromir Aleskeevich remembered the first time he had seen Raanan scars.

They spoke of a life, that Raanan own adopted parents were glad he did not remember.

But even if he did not remember those experiences, they were forever carved into that body, as a constant reminder to him.

Raanan finished putting on the uniform and immediately couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside it, the difference in the quality of material used to make the uniform was like night and day, if he compared it to his old uniform.

So, this was a uniform made with the finest materials?

Karasuno High would never be able to afford this top-quality uniform.

He turned around and found everybody staring at him.

"What?" He said.

They all suddenly averted their eyes, confusing him even more.

"How about we take a picture?" The Coach said, "It's not every day that you are all in your uniforms at the same time"

Yes, why not take a picture?

Raanan did not personally mind it, the image will be under his new name, anyway.

He had taken loads of pictures with his adopted parents.

"Sure"

That was practically everybody response.

They wanted to have a picture of themselves looking cool.

"I've got a camera" Mariet Brinkhorst, their new manager said, pulling out a camera from literally nowhere.

They were all honestly wondering where that camera came from.

But she was in the zone, pictures were her specialty and she didn't care how long it took, to get the perfect picture.

She will get the perfect picture.

And what she had at her disposal was shocking.

She ordered a servant to get her photography kit and literally built a backdrop behind all of them.

Even the coach was roped in as she began barking orders.

It was certainly a different experience for Raanan, who had never had such a professional photo done in his life.

It took them an hour to finally be in the 'right' position for her to take the photograph while the massive lamps tried to cook them alive.

They all collapsed when she was finally done, but the photograph she took was stunning and conveyed a very strong team.

More than one person handed over cash to get a copy of their own, when the photos were printed out.

The coach called it a day.

That lasted until the next day where they were all dragged out of bed and shoved onto a bus at four in the morning.

They then all officially woke up to a forest and a rundown place to stay in.

It was the first time, most of them had stayed in such a rundown place that had bugs and didn't have hot water.

But it was part of their endurance.

The coach had them all running barefoot on the forest floor, he didn't care that there were thorns or even an insect.

They had to catch their own dinner and cook it while the coach, watched them with food they wished they had.

What was worse, was that the coach did not even bother to tell their servants to pack their hair products or bug sprays!

They were living like caveman 24-7 but nobody complained.

They could all clearly see how much they were all improving by being in the forest, especially their feet that were taught the proper way to get the maximum use out of itself.

They were using parts of their foot that they did not even know they had.

They were forced to take extra care of their hands, discovering things about them that they did not even know.

The team was once again undergoing a transformation.

And as always, the team was shocked by how useful Raanan jumping ability was in the forest.

They were sure, he learnt something about his leg's as well, since his jumping was no longer as intense as it was before.

The boys of LionGate Academy were no longer a joke but a real team.

 _Their next opponent, Mamoth College was about to get quite a shock._

And scene!

Next chapter, Mamoth School is shocked when the team they did not take seriously appearances before them as a massive threat and shocks the whole stadium. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I carn't believe that I haven't uploaded this until now. This should have been uploaded weeks ago.

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

It was match day.

Who at Mamoth High wasn't confident?

After all, they were up against arguably the worst team in the whole tournament.

Rich boy's who did not take anything seriously and did not even run.

LionsGate volleyball team was a joke and all those from Mamoth High thought that there shouldn't even be a match, since they know they were going to win, anyway.

"Falcon Drive, is finally here" Said, the Couch of Mamoth High, he was a man in his fifties who had a moustache and wore a green track suit. "So, let's head down to the Volleyball Court

All the players were breaming with confidence as they walked.

When they entered the building, they were expecting to see young adults who couldn't care less about what was happening right in front of them.

Like last year, they thought somebody would be doing Yoga, several people would be eating, some of them would be watching television while others would be standing in place just listening to music.

They had to wonder why that University had a volleyball club if they did not take the sport seriously.

However, when they entered the building, their smug faces instantly disappeared from their faces.

Liongate academy had transformed.

Every single one of them, not only dressed like a real team but they had the posture of a real Volleyball team.

They were confused.

Why did it feel like they were going against a decent team!?

Did, those rich guy's hire doubles to take their place!?

Ch 9: Is this really Liongate!?

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" One of the member's for Mamoth High said. "ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL!? THEY ARE CLEARILY DOUBLES!"

In fact, it wasn't just him that was convinced that foul play was going on but the whole team.

How could a team that was known to be a joke, suddenly be able to put on a decent team air!?

And they could all clearly see, that the other team now had a manager and coach that was very possibly, extremely famous.

Jonathan laughed and flipped his hair back. "Do you think it's easy to find somebody this fabulous? I remember playing a video game last time we played"

 _IT'S REALLY HIM!_ Those who watched thought, nobody would forget that personality!

"We are not clones. We just merely got a new prospective in life" Jonathan said. "Plus, we got a new coach and new manager, now."

Everybody on the team grinned devilishly.

"So, can we start this game?" He said, turning to Mamoth High overseer.

The overseer looked just as surprised, as everybody else, he planned to read manga in this match.

Was this going to be a real match?

#In the stands#

Some of the students from Mamoth High showed up to watch, they wore green school pants and checked white shirts with black shoes.

At the same time, outside, it was revealed that the match was taking place in a local indoor stadium that was not that far away from Mamoth Highschool.

A lot of local people were coming to see as well, convinced that the school would win without even trying.

However something extremely shocking was about to happen.

An extremely expensive looking Benz just pulled up, getting quiet the reaction from the surrounding crowd.

Many had never seen a Benz in real life before.

Then the driver got out of the car, and they were all shocked to see that the man was wearing a professional high-class drivers uniform.

"Ooh" Somebody said, seeing this.

They all wondered who it was.

Then the driver walked to the front passenger door and opened it up, and out came four bulky man dressed in suits clearing the way for a young man wearing the finest suit they had all ever seen, his hair was combed back.

In his hand was an expensive looking cane that was just an accessory.

Seeing this man, the wolves could smell the money.

However, the man wasn't alone, the four bulky men made sure nobody got close enough to touch him and made a path for him.

He had already done his research about where the match was and just followed his mind.

Everybody he walked by was made very much aware of his arrival.

By the time, he walked into the stadium, there was a buzz in the air as he walked in.

Of course, the players on both teams were aware of him walking in, after all, who walked in that gloriously?

Many understandably wondered who he was.

Perhaps a professional volleyball player?

He was young enough.

However, the players of Liongate paled at the sight of the young man.

It was the principle!

The man really did come!

The man guards cleared a whole row for him and even dusted the seat for him.

Not that far from him was Raanan and the people who weren't selected to be in this match or be substitutes.

The match had already started but Liongate had already managed to shock their opponents.

Not only did they know which space each of there were supposed to occupy but they all moved.

THEY MOVED!

Mamoth High was in absolute shock when their spiker got the ball over the net, they were expecting Liongate attitude was only there to put them on edge, they didn't expect for them to actually play well.

In a split second, Liongate Academy proved that they would actually use their leg's and touch the ball willingly.

"Got it!" Nanako said, he had been appointed as the team's Middle blocker.

He stopped the ball and changed its path to go diagonally right.

High another for Jonathan, who had been appointed as the spiker for this match, to hit.

He had been trained by serious power Volleyball players, so how could his spike be ordinary?

He hit it hard and fast, so fast that the other team could only stare dumbly as the ball flow right passed them and within the box before bouncing out.

Everybody was stunned.

"YES!" Jonathan yelled.

Man, did that feel good!

Then he was tackled by everybody, over that one spike.

They acted like a real team.

A shocking contrast to the 'I don't care' attitude from last year.

 _However, they were celebrating too much._

Everybody on the team was suddenly aware of their Coach's heavy stare and got back into positions.

Raanan felt like he was seeing Kasuno High.

No.

He felt like he was seeing the Kasuno that his mind had created after the incident happened.

He wondered if what he was looking at was an illusion to?

No.

Impossible.

Yes, the people on the team he applied for, had changed, but it was all because the Principles had threaten them with the threat of their parent's wrath.

He no longer saw the double heads and illusion Hinata was no longer around.

He had escaped that illusion that he made for himself and even escaped his cruel life.

He would rather not be Hinata Shōyō.

He did not want to be the boy who was not short by choice and was constantly teased about it.

He did not want to be that boy who would come home to a mother that hates him and a sister who made him into her own personal slave.

He did not want to be the boy who failed all of test's because he either did not have time for it or he was too busy doing somebody else homework.

That life was not a life that he wanted to go back to.

He liked being Raanan Finnan.

As Raanan he could finally be his true self.

People have to look up, when they talked to him.

If he goes home, what awaited him was lots of showering of hugs and kiss.

He had a lot more free time, than he know what to with and had the freedom to do what he was truly passionate about.

"CHANGE!" The Referee yelled, and both sides had people swapping positions.

What was even more shocking was that Mamoth High players were sweating like crazy, while Lion Gate players barely had a sweat on them.

The difference in their training was showing.

While the elite boys of Lion Gate were throwing up from the harsh training that their bodys were suddenly exposed to, the Mamoth High Players had just been taking it easy.

After all, there had no reason for be alarm so why should they train hard, when they were convinced they would win even if they were all injured?

The locals and the students from Mamoth High could not believe their eyes.

Lion Gate boys just kept on racking in points, not a single ball had gotten passed them and their coach was smiling evilly.

Their manager was taken pictures.

However, nobody know how anybody could see after being blinded by her camera flashes were beyond them.

Then it happened.

Lion Gate got their first full 25 points and the referee was shocked to announce something he thought he would never say.

Lion gate had won their first set.

Nobody could believe, that there would come a day when such a team would win a set and dominate it as well.

Mamoth Players switched positions.

"It's alright guy's!" Said the Captain of the Mamoth players. "It's just one set. There are four more to go"

His words put energy into the team.

Yes, it was only one set.

However, they were playing a team that was expertly fine-tuned by a man who coached the best team in the world.

Did they think, he would be an ordinary coach?

Coach Bulkin Aleskeevich had made it his mission to learn about each member of the team's body inside and out.

His keen eye told him when somebody wasn't listening to their body or was running out on gas and tried to hide it, he would make the appropriate substitute even if the player was startled by it.

But who on the team dared to complain while the principle was watching?

"What is this?" Rannan heard the guy next to him say. "The other teams coach keeps substituting players. Are they going to be okay, when the third set begins?'

Of course, to normal people, the man was making unnecessary switch's but what he was exactly doing was making sure the other team never found their weak point by constantly switching out players.

"It's your turn" the coach said, Evilly.

Suddenly those who were on the benched was very much aware of their new manager, who had put down her camera and was currently cracking her knuckles.

What followed next was several terrified whimper's as Margret pounced on them, excited to practise her message techniques that she only learned in two days.

And it showed.

It looked more like she was softly torturing them then trying to get their body to relax, however, the massage showed its effects when they went out.

If she didn't do it out in the open, people may accuse the team of cheating, especially at this age demographic.

Because of her massages, the burden done to their bodies were much less than it should be.

The man who held the title of Principle of Liongate Academy had seen enough.

He got up and his guards immediately followed his lead.

When he walked, they walked and made sure nothing obstructed his path.

Liongate Academy Volleyball team was truly nervous.

Did they uphold Liongate's reputation and tell the man, that the money he spent on the club was money well spent?

They were so nervous that they almost let the ball get passed them which would let the other team score at point.

Almost.

Their instinctive training was really effective and the match turned boring, when they won the 3 set.

Mamoth High know it was in trouble but they held on.

If they could just get one point...

However, it was no use.

Liongate Academy had transformed into a good team that was fully focused on the opponent right in front of them, then the future.

It was because of this difference that Liongate Academy won so effortless.

Those who came to watch, were silent.

The Team that nobody took seriously had just won in a frightening way.

Liongate Academy was no longer a joke.

They had to be taken seriously.

 _However, nobody but a selected few know that Liongate was not whole, today._

And scene!

Next chapter, the team gets a notice from the principle who will allow them to use the teams funding as long as they keep winning and finish in a place that he could display alongside the other team's achievements. Meanwhile Liongate flawless win had caused quite a stir which made the other teams take notice of them, but the teams at the top are met with dissappointed. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

The fact that a previously joke of a team, won their match against a team that they always lose to, wasn't as big of news as you would think.

It was because they were Liongate Academy, a team nobody bothered to research and their opponent wasn't really that noteworthy either.

Momoth High was lucky enough to get to Nationals once or twice in the past and they always lost in the early stages.

They were nothing compared to the big players.

But still, the other teams could at least see how the team operates from those who were convinced to record how much Lion gate was a joke for later viewings.

The tape revealed nothing special.

Not even the best team in the world, could transform a team who did not try to run, into a top-class team within only 2 weeks.

It seemed obvious to anybody watching, that the reason they won so flawlessily was because of the shock value they evoked by actually trying, the shock covered up their glaring faults, that any competent team would be able to see and exploit to the end.

Everybody was convinced that they wouldn't make it to Nationals and that they were no threat to the current crown holders amongst the adults.

Nekoma U.

A team that was filled with players who were all pro's and signed up with sponsors.

He'll, the 'Little Giant' was even there.

Because of the status, tuition was more expensive than a regular University and not just anybody was accepted onto the team as backups.

If they were, they had to pay a fee for a year.

But it was worth it.

Scouts would came every day to scout for any player that was eye catching and would offer business deals to them.

Compared to Lion's Gate Academy, they were in two completely different worlds in the Pro Volleyball world.

Scouts didn't even bother looking up their name.

But it was okay for them.

They would shock the whole league.

Ch 10: No reason to win but they can't quit.

"I was called by the Principle, yesterday night" Coach Aleskeevich said, in front of him was the tense forms of Lion Gate rich boys.

Beside him was the team's Manager and for some reason they were all invited to a restaurant in town.

Everybody waited tensely, was their performance enough to satisfy the man?

"He said...well done" Coach Aleskeevich said, "As of now, he has wiped the team's debt from your records. He is satisfied that his money was actually well spent."

And most burst out in relief and were marry.

"TWO WHOLE WEEKS OF HELL!" Steef Hampfored suddenly yelled and tears started streaming down his face and he wasn't the only one.

The two weeks had been truly hell, they were forced to play against a team of monsters even on the weekends and they were thrown out of their comfort zones, being forced to train in the forest, stepping into who knows what and eating food that weren't the quality they were used to.

Several of them were forced to go to their family doctor who advised them to stop.

But somehow, they managed to push through all that and go on.

"To celebrate, there will be no practice today. In fact, I've booked this whole establishment for the whole day. So, eat as much as you want" Coach Aleskeevich said, making them all feel shocked, "This is the best place in town."

And just as he said that, everybody was stunned when the workers revealed themselves and brought amazing look food to the table.

A dish full of freshly cooked shrimp.

A Chocolate Fountain.

Several roasted ducks.

And Italian cuisine.

The mere sight would make anybody hungry.

There was no way Karasuno High could afford to treat the students to food this amazing looking.

The moment it was all put onto the table, they all said grace before attacking the food.

With dignity.

Even Raanan had to go through lessons on how to have self-control and not stuff his face like nobody business at the sight of food.

And this was the very moment to implement it, he filled his plate with the best restraint he could muster before beginning to eat with a fork, that no average person would care about it, what it's used for.

He took a bite.

As expected it was delicious.

Looking around, everybody else was eating modestly as well.

"When you're finished eating. I want you all to decide wither or not, you want to remain on the team" Said, the coach much to everybody shock. "From now on, I'm going to go full steam ahead in terms of training. If you thought, you would be throwing up once or twice before. What I'll put you through will make your throw up every day. You are no longer threatened by the promise of your parents being billed for the team so you all have no reason to stay. I'm not just aiming to win the next match. I'm aiming for the Championship."

It was just one shock after another from this man.

"The Championship?" Nanako said. "Coach! How can we go against Nekoma U? Those guys have been training ever since they were barely out of their diapers!"

None of them had some super long history of Volleyball, like those guys.

"The plan depends on having enough members for the team" The coach said, "If more than half of you quit, the Volleyball team would be officially disbanded and I'll go back to Russia. I only agreed to be the coach for this team because of my relationship with Raanan parents. If you want to restart the club afterwards, you are welcome to but you will have to find enough coach because I will not come back."

Meaning the club would once again exist just to spend the club's money and that was it.

They would be an embarrassment to the sport, once again.

When they thought about it, it was no longer so appealing.

They were still high off the feeling of actually winning a match with their own skills.

Nobody could say anything as they all wondered who would quit.

Who would go back to the life where they never worked hard to achieve anything?

"Raanan" Jonathan said, from right next to him.

Raanan was in mid-intake.

"Why did you join the volleyball team?" Jonathan said, "Even when you saw that we were only a volleyball team only in name. Why did you agree to help us?"

Yes, he and many others have been wondering this as well.

If it wasn't for Raanan, they wouldn't have a coach that actually know what he was doing.

They wouldn't have a manager who was actually interested in them.

They wouldn't have trained hard enough to secure such a perfect win.

Their current success was all thanks to Raanan.

Raanan did not know that he had become the heart of the team.

"...Why I choose to join the Volleyball team and help?" Raanan said, taking a bite.

We'll his reason was simple.

He wanted to give a big middle finger to his former team mates and all those who picked on him for years because he was an easy target.

He wanted those people to realise that now he was better than them in not only the pocketbook department but in quality of the team.

He wanted to stare them down and let them know that they meant nothing to him.

That he no longer wished for their approval and was stepping onto a road, that they could not get on.

He couldn't do that if he was on a Joke of a team.

His adopted parents had already paid the intuition fee for the University, how could he call them up and ask them transfer him to another place, that he know for sure had a famous Volleyball team?

The instinct not to ask had been drilled into him for years and two years weren't going to magically fix the habit of feeling fear for really asking his parents for anything other than basic needs.

However, he wasn't going to say that.

They would find out how manipulative he was and that would scare them.

So, he said.

"I don't know" He said, surprising those who herd. "I just thought this would be a great team if you all were willing to work and sweat together. In Highschool, I never entered a club before because I was homeschooled. In my home town, there wasn't a single kid other than me so I couldn't even hang out with people around my age. So, I waited until I turned 18, so that I can beg my parents to send me out of town for school so that I could finally meet other people who were around my age and even make a friend."

Of course, he was talking out of his ass.

However.

"RAANAN!" came a cry.

Suddenly he was almost flown back by the sire force of the voice, but when he looked he saw that its Jonathan and the blond was...

Crying?

And it wasn't just him, a few other guy's had tears threatening to spill out of their eyes.

"I had no idea" Jonathan said, of course he was buying it. "I'll be your friend. Raanan!"

He couldn't imagine a world where everybody was an adult and there was no child or teen in sight.

Even he needed to relax and chat with somebody around his age once in a while.

"I'll be your friend too" Steef said.

"Me too" Warren said.

And a stream of people offering to be his friend suddenly appeared.

Who know behind those emotionless eyes was a heart aching for friendship?

Raanan blinked.

His lie worked a bit _too_ well.

"We'll, thank you everybody. I plan to stay in the Volleyball club after this. It would be ashamed if it was cancelled. I don't think I could ever muster the courage to talk to somebody other than when I'm forced to in the club" Raanan said, acting out art of manipulation 101.

"We'll. I'm staying in the club than" Jonathan said,

"It felt good to win" Said, one player.

"Can you imagine if we actually made it to the nationals?" Said, another player.

"Can you imagine what making it to the Nationals can do for all of us on paper?" Said, another player.

Coach looked on.

He had a feeling that Raanan would keep the team together.

#Professional League association#

A group of people in business suits sat around a table.

"So, it's decided then?" Said, a female with glasses.

To think they would actually be having this conversation one day.

Lion Gate, that academy that only the rich go to had actually won a match.

And had done so, so overwhelming as well.

Looking around nobody objected.

In front of her, was the brand-new t-shirt for Liongate Academy and right next to that was another T-Shirt, but was mostly yellow with red strips.

"The next match for the Shikoku region is Lions Gate Academy VS Shikoku U"

The winner for this match would enter Nationals and the media would have to pay attention to them.

 _Nobody in the room, believed Liongate could win._

And scene!

Next chapter, Liongate is fighting fierce against Shikoku U and Raanan is shocked to run into a 19-year-old Yū Nishinoya who from his true memories, mocked him and told him he was useless despite them being similar height when they first met. Meanwhile Nishinoya is wondering about the large guy with a hood who is familiar but for some reason is incredibly cold towards him. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
